Lia Sargent
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor/Director/Acting Coach | years_active = 1983-present | alias = Mary Briscoe, Lia Sargeant | family = Joseph Sargent (father; deceased) Mary Carver (mother; deceased) Athena Sargent (sister) | spouse = | children = | relatives = Domenico Sargente (grandfather) Maria Sargente (grandmother) Carolyn Nelson (step-mother) | credits = The Big O as R. Dorothy Wayneright Street Fighter as Chun-Li Trigun as Milly Thompson | website = }} Lia Sargent (born February 20, 1957) is an American voice actress. She is known for extensive anime and video game voice work and has also done ADR directing and script writing for Animaze.. iNC. She is the daughter of movie and TV director Joseph Sargent and actress Mary Carver. Notable voice roles Anime *''3x3 Eyes'' - Meixing Long (Streamline dub) *''Ah! My Goddess: The Movie'' - Morgan le Fay *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' - Miyabi Kagurazaki, Kumi Hojo *''Battle Athletes'' OVA - Jessie Gurtland *''Battle Athletes Victory'' - Akari Kanzaki *''The Big O'' - R. Dorothy Wayneright *''Black Magic M-66'' - Sybel *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' - Suzu *''Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card'' - The Nothing Card *''Catnapped!'' - Chuchu *''Cosmo Warrior Zero'' - Marina Oki *''Cowboy Bebop'' and Cowboy Bebop: The Movie - Judy *''Cyborg 009'' - Artemis, Sandra (Ep. 29), Vena *''El-Hazard'' - Nanami Jinnai *''éX-Driver'' - Lisa Sakakino *''Galerians: Rion'' - Rita *''Gate Keepers'' - Yukino Hojo *''Gate Keepers 21'' - Satoka Tachikawa, Yukino Hojo *''Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG'' - Tachikoma *''Hand Maid May'' - Cyberdoll May *''Kikaider the Animation'' - Mitsuko Komyoji *''Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden'' - Yoshimi Tanaka, Sera *''Megazone 23'' (Streamline dub) - Mai Yumekanou *''Mobile Suit Gundam III: Encounters in Space'' - Lalah Sune *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory'' - Latora *''Nightwalker'' - Mikako, Manami's Mother *''Ninja Cadets'' - Matsuri *''Perfect Blue'' - Eri Ochiai *''Planetes'' - Claire Rondo *''Rurouni Kenshin'' - Magudaria Sayo *''Saber Marionette J Again'' - Marine *''Sakura Wars: The Movie'' - Kaede Fujieda *''Samurai: Hunt for the Sword'' - Sana Koshikawa *''Scrapped Princess'' - Eirote Borchard *''Serial Experiments Lain'' - Chisa Yomoda *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' - Chun-Li (as Mary Briscoe) *''Street Fighter II V'' (Animaze Dub) - Chun-Li *''Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation'' - Chun-Li *''Trigun'' - Milly Thompson *''Vandread: The Second Stage'' - Misty Cornwell *''Wolf's Rain'' - Neige, Cher's Assistant *''X (TV series)'' - Arashi Kishu *''Yu Yu Hakusho: The Movie'' - Botan (Animaze Dub) *''Zenki'' - Hiroshi, Zenki Non-anime *''Dead Space: Downfall'' - Jen Barrow *''The Nutcracker and the Mouseking'' - Clara *''Shrek'' - Additional Voices *''Zentrix'' - Silver Generalhttp://www.bcdb.com/cartoon-characters/82385-City-Of-Zentrix Game *''Brave Fencer Musashi'' - Bubbles *''Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout'' - Pan *''Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise From the Ashes'' - Jacqueline *''.hack'' series - Aura, Natsume, Sophora *''Shadow Hearts: Covenant'' - Saki Inugami *''Star Ocean: Till the End of Time'' - Clair Lasbard *''Suikoden IV'' - Lilin *''Suikoden V'' - Lun *''Tactics Ogre: Wheel of Fate'' - Kachua Powell *''Thousand Arms'' - Kyleen *''Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht'' - Shion Uzuki *''Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra'' - Shion Uzuki Live action *''What the Bleep Do We Know!?'' - Various Character Voices Production credits Voice direction *''Battle Athletes Victory'' *''The Big O'' (season 2) *''.hack'' series *''Gate Keepers'' *''Hand Maid May'' *''Perfect Blue'' *''Resident Evil Outbreak File #2'' *''Serial Experiments Lain'' *''Trigun'' Script adaptation *''The Big O'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory'' *''Outlaw Star'' *''Perfect Blue'' *''Wolf's Rain'' Casting director *''Johnson War Country'' References Further reading * External links *Lia Sargent Official Webpage * * *Lia Sargent at the English Voice Actor & Production Staff Database *Lia Sargent Interview at Anime Dream Category:1957 births Category:Living people Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American television writers Category:American women screenwriters Category:Women television writers Category:Casting directors Category:Voice directors Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses